


Remus, Sirius, and the Ugliest Couch in the World

by hellpenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Pumpkin Juice, Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Sneakiness, yawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: It was easy- a yawn, a stretch, and the next thing Remus would know, he'd be covered in pumpkin juice.





	Remus, Sirius, and the Ugliest Couch in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
